There is a Price for Everything
by Bladin.Shadow
Summary: DARK SI. Waking up in an unfamiliar world with faint similarities to Earth, she remembers nothing of how she came to be in Gaia. The only clue is her missing right arm, her recollecting memories, and the mysterious voice that echoes in her mind.
1. Dealin' with the Devil

_A/N: Um, hi! This is my first time writing an SI, and I sorta wanted to try a different approach. I don't want my SI character to just sail into the world . . . but I hope it doesn't sound like a sob story, because it isn't. I just hope that it's enjoyable . . . but thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you like the first chapter!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN'!!**_

--  
--

**Title:**

**There is a Price for Everything**

--  
**--**

**Prologue**

**Dealin' with the Devil**

--  
--

"_**The price is greater than you can imagine. Do you still wish to pay?"**_

The words, they were clear, so crystal clear. But in the midst of white haze, I silently said 'yes' to the voice in my head. Just like that, the white haze disappeared. It was suddenly calm; there were no longer any screams of panic or cries of sadness. I felt at peace, one with myself. There was no awaiting end for me to meet, and I almost felt the warmth through my closed tired eyes.

But then it changed.

I was fooled, hoodwinked, and just plain conned by a single man. This man had given me an opportunity, and thus took away something precious from me. I did not know, and I did not even become suspicious of the price . . . A physical price.

Once warming white light flashed and darkened, changing everything around me. Red light, creepy light, it was everywhere and everything. It felt warm, but it did not feel inviting. I wanted to veer away, run away, but something held me there.

Black chains of smoke bound my legs, while thick cold clasps held my feet down. I tried to slip out, but I was stuck in place, while a feeling of dread began to fill me whole. I trembled as fear began to overtake my senses, and I could feel myself panicking. My breathing was becoming harsh, my body began to sweat, and I could feel the tears flow from my eyes. I didn't know why I felt so scared, nor did I know why tears rushed down my cheeks, something was telling me that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Wh-wh-what is this place?!" I uttered out, trying to move.

**"**_**Remember our agreement . . . until you pass through . . ."**_

I gasped as the voice rang in my mind, the deepness of it echoed deep within the contents of my mind. It made my body stop shaking, my tears stop trickling, and my breath was caught. My eyes suddenly snapped shut against their own power, and I barely gasped as ice cold fingers began tracing my body. It felt so weird, long fingers were taking their time as they traveled about with feather-like traces. It began in the back of my foot, from the very heel, slowly tracing upward. It reached the back of my knee, to the highest part of my thigh, just barely touching . . . well, my behind, and finally tracing the up my spine. It reached my neck, only to slide to the back of my right shoulder . . . which was not bare before. A single finger pressed on bare skin, and that's when I could feel the person smile.

_**"This will do . . . the perfect price."**_

My eyes burst open wide in pure reaction, and my ears heard a sickening sound. That finger was still there, but pressing harder and harder, entering my flesh. It was painful, so painful, and I wanted to scream, but it felt like my mouth was sewn shut. I wanted to cry but my eyes were dry, and I could only experience silent pain as I felt a sharp nail continue to rip open flesh.

Then it hit bone.

Something clicked, no, snapped. My bones, I felt something snap. Pain exploded and I looked on with silent eyes as blood began to spill on the floor. I watched with affixed horror as the blood pooled around my feet, which were still bound by shadowy chains. The pain, the bloody pain, it felt so horribly, so damn horrible! I know that it shouldn't have been possible for me to still be alive after all that blood, but here I stood, in damn pain, but still conscious and alive.

A freezing hand gripped the back of my neck, and I felt my body collapse. And yet, my body did not fall onto the thick blood collagulating on the floor. That single hand kept me from falling into my own pool of blood. But that was not all. Strangely enough, warmth began to return to that once cold hand . . . only to become warmer . . . and warmer . . . no . . . wait!!

IT BURNED!! IT WAS BURNING ME!! Unintelligent screams racked my throat as I smelled my skin burn, it felt so wrong, it was wrong, and it was happening to me! Why was it happening to me?!

_**"Your price and contract are now physical. Remember . . . you paid the price. Now, fall, fall to your prize, the prize you paid for well."**_

The floor, which was once filled with my blood now disappeared. Beneath me was a dreary landscape. Filled with misshapened houses and darkened alleys, the rain fell hard on stone and wood. But my view was from the bird's eye, high in the sky, watching from above.

But something was wrong there . . . I could feel it. Despite my pain, something told me that I shouldn't even dare to look, but my eyes unwillingly kept peering downward, on the spot that made my stomach turn.

_**"Good luck, you'll need it,"** _he said, before . . . releasing my now burnt neck.

My body dropped like a stone, falling with the heavy rain. My eyes were fixed wide as I felt the wind whip my body like a useless rag doll. But I cringed, wanting to brace myself as I closed in on stone ground.

And then everything changed.

I awoke to find my throat congested with muck and mucus, while my body cringed as pain wracked my body. From the tips of my toes to the hairs on my head, everything felt so sore, and I began to convulse. Blood flew out of my mouth, covering my taste buds with copper. Even my lungs felt like they were filling up with something disgusting and thick as I continued hacking up red stuff.

The rain was numbing, my bare feet on stone were stinging, and yet my face still burned. My arm burn, aching violently, but it is not there. It is nothing more but a stump where crimson blood flows freely. As I stared at its transformation, I could feel my body shake. The warm blood that coated my body was sticky, darker than crimson and felt so wrong. Cold rain tried to wash it all away, but it was no use, it just mixed with the blood.

As I tried to get up, my body hit something soft. I turned around and was face to face with . . .

Oh my god.

Fear filled my stomach with unease. I tried to back away, only to hit something just as soft as the first. I turned again and gasped.

Again and again, I turned and turned, only finding myself going in a full circle. Bodies, there were bodies everywhere. All were strewn on the stone ground, where blood began to gunk up the cracks of each paved edge. But I couldn't just say bodies, they were carcasses, remains of something gone wrong. Limbs were thrown here and there, while the bodies of women and men were entangled with one another.

I was in the middle of this gore-fest.

I was panicking, really panicking. I was breathing so hard, coughing and hacking up mucus and blood, only to find my stomach puke itself out. Disgusting bile and copper blood drenched my bare feet, warming them only for so long before numb rain washed it away. It led my eyes back on the piles and piles of bodies.

I screamed.


	2. Healin' Soup an' Monkey Tails

_A/N: If you read my prologue, you know it'll be a bit extreme. Sorry if it is, so don't continue reading if you feel squimish about it. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN'!!**_

--  
--

**Title:**

**There is a Price for Everything**

--  
--

_A world of fantasy is amazing, but never truly amazing. It is a world as normal as our own, it only __seems__ just as amazing in the eyes of an alien._

_But remember, each world has their own laws, and if you are not a native of that said world, those rules will inflict twice the punishment. You who are alien to this world, beware of what lies ahead. Pray hard that you will lose a limb at the most._

_Beware._

--  
--

**Chapter 1**

**Healin' Soup an' Monkey Tails**

--  
--

I drifted in warmth, dark but comforting warm. As it wrapped me like a cozy blanket, the silence that cushioned my body was shattered by voices. All varied in tones, expressions and emotions, all of which passed through my unmoving self.

"_Will she be alright?"_

"_Who knows? That's some brutal injury."_

"_Was she attacked by the Butcher too?"_

_"Probably, poor kid, she looks young."_

_"Dun worry Boss, I'll nurse her back to health, I promise that on my thief's honor!"_

Voices, voices were flooding my ears. They rang in my head, echoing in the empty space where my brain should have been, and I 'woke' up. My eyes burst open, my body flew upward and a dulled pain throbbed in my right arm. My left hand went to cling for it, only to find it gone, not there, nonexistent.

I stared hard at it.

Shaky fingers tried to trace for cold skin, only to grab at the empty fabric that covered the imperfection. My body trembled as I realized what was going on, despite my anesthetic-induced calm.

My arm was not there. Not even a stump. It was nothing beneath the bandages, only my now lone shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" someone asked, and their concerned hand rested on my left shoulder.

I tried to figure out who this person was, but I felt the haze return and weakness hit my body. It fell back onto the bed, and as I heard the unrecognizable words of the person fade away, I knew that the blackness was returning, and I didn't even think twice as I was swept away in comforting darkness.

--  
--

This time, I was actually waking up on my own. Fuzzy colors were blended together in my eyes, but soon enough, everything sharpened. But despite this good sign of health, my body still felt like shit.

_' . . . Ugh, what happened?'_

I found myself staring at the ceiling. Aged planks of wood were resting on brick-stone walls, while I found several shelves of books lining the walls. I almost gasped at the vast amount, it was endless to me. As my eyes moved about, I found myself looking at the foot of my bed. It was an old bed, which squeaked when I even moved in the slightest. I could tell that my covers were thick, warming, and comfy in their crimson color.

Crimson, red, blood.

I gasped and looked at my right arm, or its nonexistent appearance. I saw nothing there, and I saw the bandages that now covered the ghost appendage. Trembling fingers slowly approached the barren side, and I soon traced the bandages, feeling the rough material, as well as an increasingly dull pain with each slipping second.

I can't believe it.

What . . . what happened?

_'Wait . . . how did I . . . who . . . wha?'_ I thought long and hard. What . . . happened to me? I woke up to find my arm gone, where the heck did this happen? And why did the back of my neck sting so much? And wait . . . how did I end up here, in this nice bed, in someone's . . . house?

I have no bloody clue!

"Oh! Good to see you awake luv'!"

I turned towards the voice, and found myself looking at a beautiful woman. She was petite in frame and had lovely gray hair, hair that could easily be mistaken for dark silver. Her deep gray eyes and strange blue bangs easily contrasted to her pale complexion, while her elaborate dress was refreshing in comparison to my dark and bleak surroundings.

"Who—" OW! I cringed as my throat suddenly stung, and I also found my voice to be very hoarse. It came out deep and nothing like it should have been, almost like a guy's voice . . . holy shit, I sounded like a guy! But wait . . . nope, I do have my semi-nonexistent . . . well, can't call it a rack, can I?

I hate that Asian part of me.

"Am I? Why, thank ya for askin'! The name's Ruby, the next rising star of the Theatre District!" she said as she motioned to herself with delicate fingers, while her voice echoed much eagerness and charisma. She approached me, and I noticed that the other hand was holding onto something: a tray, and there was something on it. On that tray was a bowl with steam rising from it.

Soup?

My nose was immediately captivated by the wafting aroma, being caressed with the smell of creamy chicken, as well as strong herbs. It smelled . . . so damn delicious.

"Lemme ask, what's your name now? I dun want to refer to you as 'that girl!'"

I nodded my head, and without a thought replied with a scratchy voice, "Sky."

Her eyes brightened up, as if my name made things better. "Howya feelin'? Tired? Sore?"

Put on the spot, I couldn't help it if my attention was on that wonderful smell, "A . . ."

My voice was once more scratchy, and I tolerated the pain as I tried to speak again from my harsh pause, "somethin' . . . smells—"

**GROOOOOWL.**

I looked down at my stomach, feeling my cheeks heat up. But I knew that no blush came.

Ruby smiled and giggled, before nodding her head and setting the soup down on the now existing bedside table by my bed. I reached for the bowl, only to find it plucked away. "Uh uh! You can't possibly hold this, you'll spill it all ova ya!"

"Wha?" I frowned inwardly, my voice really sounded like a guy . . . I want to question someone about whether a girl's vocal chords could almost be equal to the length of a guy's.

"You just woke up, ya haven't eatin' for days, and ya probably can't even get up from the bed! Or do you hav' a stubborn pride?" she said softly as she took up a spoon and dipped it into the soup, drawing my eyes to it. The soup, no, stew . . . it looked so good. It had a nice tawny color, while there were beautiful pieces of golden brown chicken floating in a medley of rustic vegetables and sprigs of herbs. As she pulled up a spoonful of the stuff, she poked the spoonful at me. "Now eat up, you need your strength now!"

How could I say no to good food? I nodded my head slowly, before I closed my mouth over it. In an instant my mouth was invaded by richness and creaminess, and my eyes practically lit up as I chewed. The more I chewed, the more the flavors exploded and melted in my mouth. The chicken was tender, shredded apart by my soft chews, while the vegetables had their own chewiness that I couldn't help but enjoy. Sadly, I had to swallow that mouthful, but I enjoyed the disappearing taste from my mouth. Despite its richness, it was so refreshing, so very tasty!

"It's . . . so good . . ." I said softly, feeling myself grow happy at that one bite.

"Ain't it? It's my special recipe! Ruby's Chicken Surprise! The guys love it, the boss loves it, and now I got another fan of it! So take another bite and be amazed by my culinary expertise!"

I could only nod, accept, and continue eating up this wonderful meal that I was being fed. The more I ate, the more satisfied I felt. The more I enjoyed it, the warmer my body became, and I could ignore the pain in my throat for the price of this wonderful meal; before long, I ate it all up, every single drop, piece, and sprig of it. Ruby set the bowl to the side, and somehow brought out a glass of crisp water. "Now wash it down hun."

I nodded, and I let the cool water wash down the flavors that my tongue was savoring. I smiled, I was feeling very good at the moment, really _really_ good.

"Now hun, you feelin' better?"

I nodded my head, still smiling, "Yeah! That was so good, thank you!" I gasped as I realized something: my throat felt better.

Ruby returned the smile, gracing me with an unusual radiance, "That was my 'special' herbal blend! Scenora leaves hav' this great relieving effect on an irritated throat, while sprigs of tennopas help with healin' the body! AND, I boiled the stem of a botchotch plant, which helps ya with the pain!"

I stared at the empty bowl. That soup, or stew, was a medicine? Wow . . . I want more of it! It was really good, totally different from my experience with my asthma medicine! I couldn't help but feel a wide smile spread on my face. I felt . . . really happy, and warm, and the pain was slowly ebbing away from my body.

"I . . . I feel so much better!" I piped up, my smile still stretched upon my lips.

Ruby smiled back, she really looked lady-like when she smiled, "Now if only the guys would say such nice things! Which reminds me, I'll be back hun." Her smile disappeared as she stepped out of the room . . . what just happened?

As I heard her walk away, I suddenly heard her soft steps become heavy, and then, "HEY! SHE'S AWAKE! NOW GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND SEE IF SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

My eyes were as wide as saucers. I could hear a stampede approaching the door, making me clutch my covers. My eyes were fixated on the door, waiting. Then the steps seemed to stop . . . and when I let my guard down, it slammed open as a bunch of people _literally_ rolled into the room.

"Hey! You're on my foot!"

"Well you're on my stomach!"

"All of you're on top of me!"

"Ger'off!"

I got confused by the symphony of voices, staring at the calamity unfolding before me.

"So you're finally awake? Glad to see you're alright!" someone said, someone who was not stuck in that human ball of entangled flesh.

I looked towards the voice and found myself in the presence of . . . really handsome guy. Sunny gold hair haloed his sun kissed face, while the most captivating blue eyes fixated my gaze. He looked young, probably younger than me, and yet, he felt older than me.

Did that make sense?!

"Hello? You okay there?" the handsome guy asked as he waved a gloved hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, ball of limbs," I said with some reason, pointing at the still entangled ball of limbs at the doorway.

The blondie peered over his shoulder, before turning back to me, "Oh that, don't worry, they'll untangle themselves. If not, Ruby will!"

"Huh?"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY YOU DOLTS!" I heard Ruby's angry voice yell out, and I soon saw Ruby at the doorway. Her once kind gray eyes were now like steel, and I almost trembled at the sight of her in her pissed off state. I pulled the covers closer to me, acting like a child with a security blanket as she began to crack her knuckles before the ball of limbs. She raised her foot up, and I watched in horror as she kicked the ball of limbs free. Everyone flew everywhere in a comical fashion, and I gaped at the sight.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!!" I kept repeating as I looked at the result of Ruby's God-like Foot of Punishment. It was freakin' amazing . . . and so very, very, VERY scary.

I felt a hand fall upon my left shoulder, and I found the blondie shrugging his shoulders as he pointed a lax gloved finger at Ruby, "Don't get her angry, or she'll explode. Ruby's always like that if you get her angry . . . or go through her panties drawer!"

I saw Ruby's eyes flare at the blond's words, and ooh, what he said was probably no-man's land. "ZIDANE YOU BASTARD! YOU!!"

As I watched this . . . Zidane character run around, I took notice of his clothes. They looked really cool, a bit worn, but really neat. He had a dark-gray vest over a white tunic, while he had on loose-black pants. He was wearing these weird gloves, were there were sleeve-like parts on it. Yeah, with cuff-links and everything! And he had this weird lacy choker on . . .

Hey, if he hadn't talked before . . . wait, he ain't thin enough to be considered a girl, well, not the way those petite girls are. But yeah, he still had the looks. But when my eyes went towards his probably-fine-lookin'-behind, I found my eyes bulge.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo—"

I could feel all eyes on me, even Ruby and Zidane, who stopped running around. Zidane was in the middle of diving away from Ruby's reaching arms.

"What is it?" he asked, almost curious about what I was trying to stutter out.

I pointed a shaky finger at the thing _moving_.

"YOU HAVE A FREAKIN' TAIL!!"

Everything was silent in that room, everyone was silent, well, until Zidane's lips moved. And behind him . . . the tail rose up in a question-mark motion.

"So? It's normal."

I stared hard at him, at his tail, and back at him, ". . . EH!?"

"OY! What's all the racket? HEY! WHO BROKE THE DOOR?!" a loud and obnoxious voice boomed out, and in came . . . came . . . came . . . A MONSTER!!

I reacted like any normal girl would . . .

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

I made to run for it, only to hit my head on something hard, because everything became black.

--  
--

_A/N: That's all. Yep, that's it. So far, this is what I got in my head. Sorry if it seems sorta uncreative, I tend to be like that for starting stuff. So I hope you aren't mean like **some** flamers . . . now that'd suck. But I hope you review, at least give me some constructive criticism here!_


	3. Enter Tantalus Part Timer, Chore Girl!

_A/N: Well, this is sorta a 'blendin' in with Tantalus' arc, and a bit more of chara development! I'm sorta excited about Sky, but hey, let's see how things go, huh? She gets to learn how to read, write, cook, and becomes something that not many of us are (we being lazy computer people, LULz), A CHORE GIRL. But it ain't all fun and games now, why else would this fanfic be rated M? 8D_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN'!!**_

--  
--

**Title:**

**There is a Price for Everything**

--  
--

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

****

**Enter Tantalus Part-Timer, Chore Girl! **

--  
--

_There was darkness, so much darkness around me. My body felt cold, ice cold, as if I had fallen into a lake of semi-frozen water. My breathing was taxed, and my ears were filled with the buzz of silence, so annoying and shrill._

_"S-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold!" I barely hissed out. I wanted to wrap my body in warm, but I couldn't move. My body was frozen stiff . . . literally. I gasped as I looked down, half of my body was entrapped in solid ice. But something was incredibly wrong._

_The ice was alive._

_"A-a-a-ah!" I gasped out. The ice was now travelling onto my neck, and I suddenly gagged. The ice, it's stopping me from breathing. Oh god! Oh god! I felt tears stream from my eyes due to the gag reflex. There was nothing I could do, there was nothing I could do . . . ah . . ._

_But something, something was approaching._

_Steps echoed, causing silent buzz to shatter in the darkness. My eyes were not open, and yet I could see, and my heart felt pulled by its very string. Each step was like a drop of water, illuminating waves beneath my feet. And as whatever approached, the frame of said thing began to brighten. The outline of a person was approaching me, and slowly, ever so slowly, I could make out several features. The light around his body made me think of an entity, an entity trying to cut back the blackness. But as the light began to brighten, I slowly felt something strange welling up inside me._

_A man was walking towards me, clad in a sleek business suit, his red tie and white collared shirt perfectly pressed. His head was covered by a top hat, while a messy red ribbon wrapped around the lower half of the hat. A part of it was loosely floating in fabricated wind, while the rest of it weaved itself into a scarf-like shape, hiding the lower half of his face._

_He continued walking towards me while shiny black shoes caused water drop echoes to appear on liquid ground. The closer he came, the warmer I felt. The warmer I became, the easier I could catch my breath. And as the air became easy to breathe, I felt my whole body relax._

_Was he doing all this?_

_I stopped just before him, and he was at least a head taller. I looked at his eyes, and he looked at mine, and I could feel something strange from them. They felt strong, familiar, and strangely understanding._

_He held out a red bandaged hand, giving me an invitation with such an open gesture. And somehow, I could feel him smiling softly towards me._

_"Will you come?"_

_I nodded slowly, and placed my hand on his._

--  
--

"W-who?"

My eyes snapped open, and I saw a familiar ceiling above me. I closed and opened my eyes a couple of times, trying to remember.

The man appeared in my head, who was he? Wait, who? Um . . . I forgot what I was probably dreaming, damn my bad memory! It felt important too, bah!

I shook my head. I really felt the need to just get up! I don't mean just drag myself out of bed, I wanted to jump around, hop on my feet and bounce like a . . . a . . . ummm . . . like I usually do!

Wait, how do I know that I'm usually like that?!

Gah! Confusing myself . . . dang it! So seeing how no one was in the room, and I wanted to know what was going on. Where was I? Or maybe, at least get to talk to those people. Why did I fall asleep again?

"Ah, I can't remember."

I looked around and found the nearest door . . . which looked splintered and broken. I stared at it, could I even open it?

I went to open it only to realize that my right arm . . .

"Ah—damn." Oh yes, my arm. My left hand poked lightly at that shoulder of mine. I cringed when I felt the pain, but I continued holding on. "I'm never going to get used to this, it's so weird."

It's not there, my right arm, my right wrist, my right hand, my drawing hand, my writing hand, and . . . now it was gone. I allowed myself a large exhale. That's it, I've been freaking out about it all this time. I'm going to have to kick my own ass about it, even if I have to CONDITION myself! I mean, how long will it take me to get used to it?

Not long I say!

I nodded to myself, and whipped my left hand out. I held and turned the knob, opening the door.

**BAM!**

"HOLY OWW!!" MY HEAD!! OW! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD THAT HURTS!!!

"By Gaia I'm so sorry! I didn' know you were up!!"

--

After stopping Ruby from constantly apologizing and getting an ice cold rag, I sighed in relief as I felt the swelling go down. Oh yeah, a nice cold rag on the forehead _always_ feels great! Wait, where did I get that from? Whatever! "Come on, I was right there, you didn't know, right?"

"Okay, I just got all worried about ya! You hit your head once already because of Boss," Ruby said. She looked mighty concerned about me, aw.

I smiled, but that smile disappeared when I realized I didn't know what the heck she was talking about. "Who?"

"Oh, Boss. He looks frightful, but he's a big softie especially to us ladies, so next time you see 'im, don't go screamin' for your life now. He already feels bad about how ya got knocked out because of him. He's a mix between a bear and a . . . a . . . actually, I got not a clue."

I nodded my head, I got it now. But I just hoped that I didn't scream for my life the next time he—

"Heya Ruby, she ain't jumping again is she?" I heard a gruff and powerful say from beyond the door. Out peeked out what scared me before: their Boss. He was big, he looked strong, and despite those bottle-thick glasses and weird beard of his, I could now get a better look at him. He actually looked alright, I think . . . yeah.

"Nah Boss, she's a fine thing now. Come on out."

He came from behind and barely fit through the door. Despite his size, he carried himself pretty well, but those pinstriped pants have to go. They just look so weird . . . and was it just me or was the fashion-sense here really odd? I mean, Ruby here's wearing something that looked like . . . a corset? Now don't get me wrong, she looks mighty fine as she is now, so I can't possibly complain!

And wait, what the heck was I wearing?

I looked down and found myself in a loose tunic and baggy pants held up by a piece of rope. Aw, I'm wearing PJs!

Wait a second! How did I know Ruby's wearing a corset, and how did I know I was wearing PJs? Wait . . . I'm confusing myself again, gah!!

The Boss finally stopped before me, giving me a good look over from what I could tell. I waved at him, giving a small sheepish smile. "Hi, thanks for takin' care of me. Sorry if I've been a burden to you guys, ramming myself against things and screaming my head off . . . heh."

He gave a nod, and by sudden surprise, erupted into loud guffaws. "Not a problem kid! We had to help someone in need. We aren't good thieves for nothin'!"

I was already getting a good feeling from this guy, I think this 'Boss' was going to be cool to hang with. But wait, I wanna know something . . .

"Hey, I was wonderin,' do you guys know what happened to me before I was here?" I found eyes looking at me when I asked this. "What? I dunno, everything's a bit foggy."

Okay, that was a lie and a truth. I knew how I came here, I just didn't know where I was. I knew who I was, my name's Sky . . . Sky . . . wait, what was my last name? And wait, where was I . . . I know I came from somewhere. I met someone and . . . and . . .

I don't remember.

I gasped silently, holding my head with my lone left hand, "I don't remember."

I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder, and I looked up at a pair of sympathetic gray eyes, "Ya don't remember what?"

"I . . . I . . . I remember my first name. But I don't remember my last. I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember if I have . . . if I had or have family. Or even . . . I . . . I don't know."

I felt tears well up. This was completely unnerving for me. Why can I only remember my first name?! Why can't I remember who I was? Why do I remember stupid things like corsets and pinstripe pants when I should be remembering about important stuff like my identity! Why can I . . . and why am I so emotional!?

I'm a girl, no duh, but still! But wait, how did I? Oh geezus . . .

I felt my tears run down, and I began to sniffle. Oh god, I was crying, in front of these people, people I didn't even know. "Aw freakin' god, my mind's just blank."

"Oh darlin,' it's alright!" I heard Ruby cry out as she engulfed me in a tight hug. I couldn't help it as I shook, only to feel relief as her body warmth penetrated me. I nodded my head, allowing her to keep that tight embrace.

"I . . . I'm sorry. It's just, I . . . I dunno. I remember waking up in that . . . that . . . so much blood, and bodies, and . . . and . . ." but the imagery in my mind caused me to choke. I didn't want to remember it, yet, it was what I last remembered. The infernal imagery's imprinted in my mind, which sucks, terribly sucks.

"Kid, you must have amnesia or something," I heard 'Boss's' voice say. "I heard that if you're traumatized, you forget things. Or you knocked your head hard enough to forget!"

I nodded my head as I stopped my tears. I silently agreed with him, but something was funny, not comical funny, just suspicious funny. Yeah, but I remembered my name, and I knew what amnesia was, so what kind of amnesia was it?

Ruby on the other hand had other things on her mind. She blurted out words of concern, words that I was stunned to hear. "Boss, we can't let her go like this! She's got nowhere else ta go! Can she stay with us, please?"

The 'Boss' was deep in thought, his thick arms crossed over his thick-set belly. But I saw him nod. "Course, she's like Zidane. If she can pull her weight after she heals, then she's more than welcome to stay here."

Ruby's face lit up at this as she faced me with a bright smile. "Sky, you can stay with us! I wanna make sure that ya heal well, and I think the boys will love havin' another new person around. Whadda ya say?"

A roaring feeling began to erupt in me. It felt good, warm, and made me smile widely and stupidly. But I didn't care.

I nodded furiously, feeling safe.

"Welcome to Tantalus hun, home of the 'Good Thieves of Lindblum!'"

I didn't completely understand what she just said, but I didn't care!

--  
--

The days passed by quickly for me thanks to Ruby. It turned out that I was staying in her room, and I felt really bad when I found out that she was sleeping on the couch in the living room quarters. I mean, she looks so lady-like, I don't like the thought of someone so nice being made to sleep on something, well, lumpy. So after some time, Baku (I learned his name, score!) had moved that couch into her room, and I slept in the same room as her, books and all.

She felt like a sister, a big sister. She'd come to wake me up, tended to my injury and made sure that I didn't skip out on meals. And while I was recovering, she helped me with a lot of things. I just happened to pick out a book from the dusty shelves, only to find the symbols undecipherable. It confused me immensely.

"Ruby, what's this say?" I asked her truthfully.

She came over to me, dusting off the book cover and looking at it. "Why, it's the Basic History of Lindblum hun. Right there on the cover," she said, pointing at the strange symbols.

"Um, I, I can't read it."

She stared at me for awhile, before realizing it, "Oh! Wait, you lost your memory right? Maybe that made ya lose your ability to read it."

Yeah, I'll go with whatever she said.

"How bout I teach ya then? The boys are out patrollin' like usual, and I already made the stew for today with the loaf waitin' to be baked. They won't be upset if supper's a bit late right?"

"Would you? Thanks!"

--

Days have passed since I started these lessons. She and I spent hours together at a time, she being the teacher and I being the stupid kiddie. She'd teach me to read and how to write, and I'd sorely try my best to make things easier. My left hand felt so awkward when I was writing, and there were a load of times where certain letters and things were too similar to their counterparts.

"What does this say Sky?" she asked, pointing at two squiggles and four circular written script.

"Um . . . does that say stars?" I asked.

"Right! See Sky, you're learning fast! Now, how 'bout yer name? Try and write it out now," she instructed as she gave me a black writing tool.

I nodded my head, and began to write the symbols that were my name. But I grimaced as my writing was big, awkwardly written, and just looked weird. I felt embarrassed seeing my writing so different from her elegant script. I dunno, maybe I wasn't left-handed.

That made me miss my right; something told me that I wrote with my right hand in the past.

"It looks bad," I commented.

"No it doesn't! Don't be harsh on yourself, ya haven't learned how ta write, well, that's what I'm thinkin' since ya didn't know how ta read. And you're doin' great! Keep it up and you'll be a pro in no time!"

Her optimism made me smile, and I nodded. I loved believing in her. But she got up from her spot on the couch, before looking outside the window. Shades of orange, yellow and red basked the city. They said it was called Lindblum.

That was a nice name.

"Hey Sky, wanna help me with supper?" she asked as she started going out.

I pondered on this, but decided to just forget about my doubts. I got up and followed her, making it obvious that I wanted to help her out. I could only do so much right now, and I wanted to show her that I could do something.

--  
--

I found out something about myself: I really liked being in the kitchen. Maybe it's because Ruby was there, but despite that, something in my gut told me that I was meant to be here. Pots and pans and a tidied up cooking place, everything was so wonderfully set. Even if the place was run-down, this kitchen still had a quality to it that I just adored.

Maybe cuz I'm a girl, but I really doubt it. It just felt so nice here. It was warm, there were always these wonderful smells from cooking and cooked food, and Ruby had a little herb garden at the windowsill which she didn't even need to tend to. They were wild things, things that she'd just 'pluck' off! It was really cool watching her do everything, but at the same time, I wanted to help her.

But looking at me, I have one of two arms needed for work.

So I was usually looking for the things she asked for.

"Can ya pull out some Nottrall roots? It'll be good for the guys, they're probably tired after all the work!" she asked as she began to season what looked like chicken.

I nodded and went to the herb windowsill, only to realize that oh, I have NO idea what she was talking about. "Um, what's Nottrall?

It took her some time to remember that I had no knowledge of it all. "Oh! I forgot, sorry 'bout that! Lemme point it out, my hands touched raw chicken."

She walked on over and pointed at what looked like a dead-black tree branch. "This is Nottrall, if you flick it with your finger, it gives off a citrus smell. It also has a smell of fullness, try it!"

I nodded my head and did as she told me, inhaling the smell it released. My eyes widened when my senses were put on alert. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, I know! It's a wake-up call. It has some sorta magical property that gives ya energy, I think it's somethin' that they use when they make potions."

"Potions?"

"Oh, it's these bottles of liquid that help with healin' and stuff. But it has this taste that makes ya not wanna chug the stuff down," I gave her the Nottrall root and she grinded it up, spreading it all over the chicken, "I do this sorta stuff so the guys don't have to worry about relyin' on potions and stuff."

I looked at her thoughtfully as she continued with her work. "Y'know, you're really thoughtful Ruby, just wanted you to know that."

She scoffed with a smile, not throwing me off surprisingly. "I may be tough on them boys, but I love 'em like family. We're family Sky, and you're startin' to grow on us."

I smiled, enjoying the warm feeling. "Thanks . . . it feels good."

She smiled softly, before nodding her head towards the pot over the flame, "Now go and stir that. Why don't ya taste it and see if it's good?"

"Okay," I went over to the pot and began to stir it with the wooden ladle. Smells of all sorts wafted and I smiled widely. My stomach even began to gurgle in anticipation. That's the one thing, I enjoyed my food, if you cook it, I'll eat it, but only if it's prepare right. Yep, I'm a picky eater!

I brought the ladle to my lips, blowing the heat off. I took a small sip, only to find . . . something missing.

"Ruby, I think it's missing somethin.' " I think I'm picking up her accent. It sounded cute, I just liked talking like that.

"Hm?" she came over, and took a sip herself. Her eyes widened. "Oooh, you're right. But I dunno what it is . . . why dun I know?"

She began to furrow her brow, she was being serious here. Guess that's what happens when you're that into cooking like she was. I looked around as she pondered about, and found my eyes train on the herb windowsill. Coming up to it, I exampled each thing.

Something told me that the swirly green wires were what we needed. I inched closer and sniffed it. I could smell salt, as well as the depth of . . . of . . . I don't know. But my body was telling me that I was right, I know it. So I didn't question myself as I plucked a few wiry pieces of it and threw it into the stew.

"Sky, what are ya doin?!" Ruby exclaimed with much apprehension.

"Uh, I think that'll make it taste better."

"But ya don't know what it was! How would ya know?!"

"Um, I don't, but . . . I snatched the ladle from her and stirred up the sauce. I watched as a strange color began to deepen the creamy texture, and I brought the ladle to my lips. I tasted it.

Mmmmmmm, tasty. I was making a stupid face right now, but I don't give a damn. It just tasted amazing and so damn tasty! I smacked my lips as I went to take another taste, not at all regretting it, "I dunno what I put in there, but I'm goin' to keep drooling."

"Oh? Lemme try," Ruby tried it, and I saw her eyes lighten up, "Oh my, Sky! This is perfect. What in the world did ya put in there?"

I pointed at the remnants of the herb I pulled out, and I saw inquisition on her face. "Oh, I never thought of using Firewire. That adds a good kick to it, it'll be perfect for the gravy for the chicken!" she tasted it again, before nodding her head and putting out the flame. "This is just perfect. We'll heat it up later when they've returned. Thanks for helpin' Sky, now can ya go and get some of the dishes from the cupboard there?"

I nodded my head. I was just happy to help!

--  
--

One thing I learned about the guys of Tantalus: don't _ever_ get in their way during suppertime. I've never seen any group of people act like wild animals during mealtime, wait, I don't know any other group of people acting like wild animals during mealtime! God, I really gotta stop all these assumptions in my head, it'll be bad for my health!

I just so happened to open the door to let them in, only to have the door _hit me in the face!_ I fell to the ground, completely immobile as I tried quenching tears that were forming at the corner of my eyes. Oh the pain! The pain! The pain was just annoying horrible!

"Ouchie~" I groaned out, holding the bump that just seemed to _never_ go away now. I heard their storming footsteps as they entered Tantalus headquarters, talking about their plunders and adventures outside. Ow ow ow ow ow—that bump is just, ow! I think I'll need some bangs to cover that place, or everyone's going to think I had a horn growing there or something!

"Hey Sky, you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Zidane looking at me from above, standing over me probably. He had that smile of his that was just . . . well, it was just nice! God, hormones, you suck! Die in my mind, die being impaled by my . . . wait, what am I saying?

"Yeah, my head again, ita—" That bump stung yet again in the middle of my sentence, and I squinted my eyes in pain. "Freakin' hell! You'd think I had some sorta horn or somethin' by now!"

All of a sudden Zidane's face was in front of mine, and my eyes widened for a moment. Holy shit, he's invading my personal bubb-AH!!!! He's poking my bump, OW!! "Maybe you do, this thing's not shrinking."

"Hey!" I yelped out as I swatted his gloved hand away, trying to ignore the aching pain on my forehead.

But Zidane laughed in good nature, before he offered me a hand. I took it and flew from the ground, landing on my feet. "Come on, let's chow down!"

Shaking that dull pain away I nodded my head, I could only agree with that. My stomach was going to turn inside out if I have nothing to eat!

"Race you to the table!" Zidane called out as he already began to run for it. I gawked as he . . . disappeared!? Holy shit that guy's fast!

I began to run after him, pumping my single usable arm into gear. "You freakin' cheater!"

--

--

It's been a month I think, or at least that's what Ruby said. I've become much more aware of who Tantalus is, what they do, and the city that they reside in, Lindblum. Lindblum is . . . there were a lot of things here that I'd gawk at, like the Air Cabs! Those things are fast, and they get you places, it's so neat! And the Districts! The people! The food!

Oh god yeah the food, Ruby's food specifically, but you know where I'm going with this yes?

So there are many things that could describe Tantalus. For one, they're a ragtag team of people, different people, really cool people in my opinion. Or that's just me being an accepting prat, cuz I roll like that. Second, they're really tolerating me making the place stuffier with my behind, and three, well . . . uhhh . . .

"Oi Sky, wash these for me!" Zidane threw a giant bag of laundry for me to . . . clean up. I barely caught it with my left hand, arm, only to have to fall onto the floor without my right arm there to support it.

"Give this to Rags, she needs it for next week!" Baku hollered out as he threw a package into the bag of dirty laundry on the floor.

"Darlin', can ya go to the market and pick up these things?" Ruby said carelessly as she stuffed a parchment into my pocket.

Everyone left, and I stood there, looking so pathetic.

"Damn!"

Okay, so I'm the chore girl! I huffed as I began my day, my day of chores. Yeah, I'm the grunt, the bottom of the social ladder in this place, and I'm a damn servant. As I sat in front of the wooden tub and filled it with water, I pulled out the soap and began to lather up everything that I dumped into it. I ignored the glove Ruby left for me as I liked doing everything with my bare hand, thrashing every piece of fabric in the tub. I grunted as I scrubbed out a sweat stain from one of the tunics, while I . . . eww . . . boxers.

I totally feel a bit better knowing that I'm relieving Ruby of this disgusting task, but still, EW!! EW EW EW!!

I ignored the bile that almost came out and continued washing. And as soon as I finished washing and taking these things up on the roof to dry, I'll have to go and deliver the package to Rags, Tantalus's contact in the Business District. After that, I'll have to pick up a couple of items that Ruby's been promised.

But yeah, I'm the one-armed chore girl of Tantalus . . . I can't help but feel like I'm being used, but then again, it makes a ton of sense. I can't . . . do the business (steal from the rich and perform swindling tricks), I'm not the best performer (I only have one arm!), and I most certain can't go anywhere else (I can't read everything yet!)! So I guess this is the only thing I can do . . . chores. But they're giving me a roof over my head, food to eat (which I help cook with Ruby whose just a great cook!), and . . . clothes.

I looked down at myself. I have some warm and thick fabric slacks, simple boots, and a bigger than my body black tunic top. I smiled softly. "It's nice being here."

I stood up in place, looking at the now clean (and nice smelling) clothes that laid in a semi-dry manner. Wiping off the sweat on my face, a wide smile stretched on my lips. "Mission accomplished!"

--  
--

"Wow . . . it's so crowded today!" I gasped out, looking at the plaza. Overflowing with all sorts of people, Lindblum people, and I only felt overwhelmed by it all. God, no wonder Tantalus always had a festivity of work to do, there were more than enough people to pick pocket off of! I mean, there're way too many targets here, right?

I shrugged the bag of groceries that stuff Ruby forced me to collect. Luckily, they had a bartering system going, they gave stuff to certain shops, and the shops gave stuff back. Luckily I didn't have to deliver anything . . . well, except for that thing.

I only looked at the package tucked away under my left arm. It looked like a sorry piece of . . . something, but I had my orders from Boss himself. I had to give this to . . . Rats? Rams? OH, RAGS, that's right, that . . . what did that person look like?

Dang it!

"Rags, rags, rags . . . oh yeah, she's the clotheskeeper. Duh!" Sometimes I wonder when my idiocy will make me legendary.

I began to merge with the crowd, my body slithering through the tiniest slivers and spaces. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, because this crowd was just going to get bigger, badder, and much more annoying. But I had shopping too—CRAP!

Someone's shoulder hit me from behind, and I fell to the ground while the package flew out of my grasp. My eyes widened as the crowd around me suddenly grouped around and I lost sight of the dirtied brown thing. I desperately pulled myself up. "Shit!"

I barged through the people and began to look around, desperately, hoping to catch sight of it. Where the hell was it?! It just disappeared from—AH!

I saw it, laying there like the useless object it was. I could feel the light shining down on it, both mocking and glorifying me. But oh thank god, it's alr—

And just when I was calming down, someone's boot KICKED IT!

KICKED IT!

"NOOOOoooo!!" I cried out as my eyes followed it flying in the air. Without thinking I gave chase, in hopes that it would finally just give up running away. I needed to get back pronto, or Ruby would get furious about me being late with her things. And then what would happen?

Well . . . that and I have to take down the laundry.

I found it laying on the ground, now not in the midst of a busy and uncaring crowd of people, probably not moving. I looked around, and gave out a hefty, but necessary exhale of air. God, this was a really annoying day. I stepped forward and bent down, scooping it up with my left arm. "Up you go, now I have to get to Rags. She needs—"

**"Here you are."**

"Hu—wha!" I was whisked away from solid ground as something strong grabbed a hold of me, covering my mouth. My body was hoisted from the ground, and I was hanging in the air, my neck nearly choked by the arm. My eyes bulged as I tried to turn and scream, thrashing around like a wild animal. My arm swung around wildly and my feet kicked hard, and I finally met something solid. I heard a grunt of pain and felt whoever lose their grip, and I took that opportunity to slip out. I cringed as I landed on my bad shoulder, but I brushed it off, something was coursing in my veins, telling me to run.

I began to run, but both of my feet slipped on the grime of the street, and I landed in a crumpled mess. I groaned, feeling dazed, and I tried to get up. But a shadow loomed over me, and just when I turned . . . something really hard hit me on the head, and I saw stars.

--  
--

_A/N: Ho crap, Sky gets KO'ed a lot, huh?! D8 I'm surprised myself, but hey, bear with it, cuz I have more in store for her, Tantalus, and so on! Yanno, have some faith in me, this ain't a Mary Sue fic now, so remember that! And I know, I'm making Ruby so nice, so why is she nice? It's because I liked her as a chara, and I wanted to develop her a bit more, even Zidane. The guy may be a total hottie (from his fangirl base count, LULz), but he's got to have some sort of persona that isn't 'Godly' now, right? Let's make him a playful sort of guy, Ruby the sisterly (but authority figure), Baku the leader, and everyone else will be put here and there. Just want to make things a bit more interesting before the beginning of Alexandria and the whole story!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed! I really like your feedback (and PMs), so keep at it and help me develop Sky. It's up to me, you, and my illogical mind to make her great, or really sucky. X3_


End file.
